Legend of Link: The Force Stone
by C.RoWhite
Summary: Link is the Prince of Hyrule and on his inauguration day an evil witch seeks to claim his life, and the royal treasure. The force stone. Cast away for his safety with the stone Link must now find his way home with the aid of Hylia's children, and a young farm girl.
New Story YAY, please forgive spelling Errors, typos, and Grammar, I am doing my best. I do reread my chapters sometimes I miss things, and I don't realize I am spelling something wrong, and well I suck at Grammar. Just be thankful I do not type stories out with net chat and slang. I 4 1 h8 slang & net chat & its hard 2 read. Lol. Anyways aside from that read review. Keep your hate to yourself unless you or I will not be nice in the next chapter. I will make fun of you for being a jerk. But for now Lets try this story on for size.

I bring you "The legend of Link: The Force Stone"

The land of Hyrule was a wondrous place. Lush green fields that were home to farmers and large healthy live stock. Sparkling clean lake waters home to the Zora, the merfolk of Hyrule the graceful and most beautiful creatures the waters could hold. The strong and broad mountains, home to the Gorons, the stone eaters of Hyrule, the strongest and most glorious creatures the mountains could home. Burning sands of the desert, home of the Garudo women, the fearsome fighters and the biggest lovers under the sweltering sun. Vast green forests, home to Kokiri children, and humans, and woodland creatures of the like, the most happy and carefree of the living creatures of Hyrule. In the center of the land where the mountains, the waters, the deserts and the forests met was the biggest city of all, Castle city. This was where the four lands met and this is where the one who rules over lived and governed the land.

Castle city is home the the purest beings of Hyrule, the Hylians. The Hylians are the oldest race and the most protected of the land, so much so that even the goddess, Hylia, protected them from harm when they were to be slaughtered by the purest of evil, Demise. And from this saved the Hylians gathered together in the sky for generations before descending to the land and building a home once more. Building a kingdom to unite all the races. They created Hyrule, and brought peace to the races on the land and through their actions they were blessed with the right to the kingdom, the right to the Crown. They became the beacon of peace and prosperity.

The peace of the land lasted many generations and every generation strives to push the peace and grow the land in ways to benefit every race. How ever the new generation to the throne was not ready to take the role to grow the land. The next heir to the thrown was a young prince barely old enough to walk, and he was made King. His father died when his caravan was attacked by raiders before he was born, and his mother died of sickness. The new king was still just a baby and as such he was blessed with a council and a personal adviser to maintain the land till he was truly ready to rule.

The land maintained peace and maintained its size and growth. It was as the people named it "The Time of Calm". The time where everything was simple and easy. For eighteen years this era lasted and it was on the eighteenth year of the young prince's life that this time was going to come to an end and everything everyone knew was gong to come to stop and change.

The palace was alive with decorations and torches lighting the place to celebrate the young prince's birthday. A night to remember and never forget This night he would celebrate his adult hood, and take the crown on to his head while accepting the greatest treasure the kingdom had to offer. The Treasure that the king was destined to protect and guard with their life. The Force Stone.

The Force Stone is a larger stone about the size of peach pit. The stone was said to have been gifted to the first King of Hyrule by the Goddess Hylia to be protected and cherished. It was a perfect blend of three stone in to one; Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald. The colors were perfectly separated so they did not blend while it stayed as one piece. Each color was exactly one third of the entire jewel and each made side of the perfectly three sided pyramid. This jewel was also said to hold a great power, but the stories were lost to history.

"Your Highness! Your Highness!" an older woman spoke firmly approaching a tall young man with long golden hair pulled in to a low pony tail with a deep purple silk ribbon. The young man turned showing bright almond shaped sapphire eyes and a long slender pointed nose. Rounded high cheek bones, and thin but full shapely lips. He was a beautiful boy and every girl in the country dreamed of marrying him, from Garudo to Zora wish his eye to gaze on them.

"Yes, Impa? What is it?" he smiled to the woman with Silver hair pulled back in to a tight bun with red eyes, and sharp features. She was dressed in chain-mail and armor, she was not a normal lady of the court. In fact she was his adviser, and caretaker, and one of his best and only friends in the castle.

"Come it is time for you to recite your vows and accept the crown. You can talk to the ladies later!" Impa was very protective of the boy and disliked many of the girls who were offered for courtship. Her opinion was purely that none were good enough for him. He deserved a woman who could be his equal not a pet or a trophy to show off. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"You remember everything? If you forget anything it will be a bad omen for your rule and people may not respect you like your father and mother."

"I know Impa, I know. I spent the last two month reciting these lines every night before bed and every morning I woke." he smiled to her and took her shoulders with his hands. "Impa, you are the best friend I have ever had, and probably the best mother, and guard as well. I won't let you down. I won't let mom nor dad down either."

"I still worry, its my job to worry so you don't have to." Impa smiled "Go, you over grown brat before I kick your ass."

Link walked to the bottom of the step to the throne and looked up. He was nervous to say the least, as he was to take the kingdom in to his hands. The music lulled and changed to that of the royal march as he slowly ascended the stairs. The council had taken their places on the steps below and the Royals of the races took their place at the top step. Between the chairs of the throne stood the head of the temple and a young boy holding a crown, a jeweled necklace and sword on a pillow. Once he reached the top he looked back to Impa and took a deep breath before looking back to the large robed man before him.

"Greetings people of the land. Who here will declare their loyalty to the Crowned prince of Hyrule!" The large man spoke out, every one remained silence in the room except the royals of the races.

"I, Darunia, the last son born of the Darunia name, declare the loyalty of the Goron to the Crown of Hyrule. I kneel!" The large boulder of a creature, dark brown and tan, dressed in fine dragon leather knelt down though remained at a height that still towered over a few others.

"I, Queen Luto, the Queen of Zora declare the loyalty of the Zora to the Crown of Hyrule. I kneel" A tall pale blue woman, with a bulb-ed head graced with jewels and coral, dressed in finely stitched water flowers knelt down.

"I, Nafari, leader of the Garudo women declare the loyalty of the Garudo to the Crown of Hyrule. I kneel" A tall bronze woman with flaming red hair, dressed in vales and silks knelt down.

"With much regret the children of the Kokiri forest are not here but they send a letter, declaring their loyalty to the crown, and they too will kneel to it." A Hylian guard spoke loud and proud before kneeling in place of the forever young Kokiri children.

The large man nodded and smiled as the royals spoke before he raised his arms up and spoke in an ancient tongue. Link knelt down bowing his head to the head of the temple. The man spoke a prayer to the goddess Hylia to bless the coming ritual and to bless the coming reign of the new king. Once done he looked down to Link and smiled warmly.

"Stand young one and turn to face your people." He spoke loudly before turning and taking the sword from the pillow as Link stood and turned to face the people of his land. He was gently handed the sword. "Let this sword represent the strength of the land you will rule over. Be the strength of your arm in battle and the strength you wield to protect what's yours."

"I will hold this sword with Honor and strength, protect my people for they are what's mine. Fore with out the people, there is no Kingdom." Link recited loudly and clearly.

"Let this crown represent the wisdom of your people. Be the wisdom to choose whats right for the land and the wisdom to guide your people to victory." The man placed the crown on Links head, it was heavy on his head this was the burden of his years to come.

"I will wear this crown to lead and guide my people with the wisdom passed down through my fathers and my mothers. Fore without guidance my people will fall, and so to will fall the Kingdom."

Link took a deep breath as the crown and the sword he could remember so easily as they were like the air he breathed. Last came the necklace, the true sign of the Royal family. Swords and crowns are replaced, refitted, reforged all the time, the necklace never changed, it was always the same jewel for each generation. Same jewel through out the years and for the years to come.

"Link, Crown prince of Hyrule. You know the burdens of your fore fathers and you know of the burden to come." He placed the jewel around links neck and spoke loudly. "The crown can crack but can always be recast. The sword can dull, but can always be reforged. But this jewel can never be replaced, it can never be fixed. And just like the spirit once destroyed it will never be any more. Let this Jewel represent the courage of your heart, the courage to stand in front of your people to protect them, The courage to stand before your people when you have done wrong, and the courage to stand behind your decisions till it follows through, and the courage to take the words of those who wish to take you down and the courage to keep on walking."

"I will dawn this jewel, this crest of the family, and stand with all the courage of my heart to protect my people, to serve my people. I will stay..." Link started to pale, as he started to panic. He couldn't remember the order of his words, and he knew just the slightest screw up could mean a bad omen for his reign, the slightest, slip and his integrity would be done for. " Strong..."

The doors the the thrown room few open as Stalfos stomped into the room sword's drawn, dragging in slain guards by their feet. Stalchildren rush in and started harassing and attacking the people in the room while the guard rushed to defend. The lights in the room flickered and some blew out as more foes entered and attacked. Everyone was rushing around screaming and trying to escape the room as swords clashed and guards dropped. Link was shocked, did he say the wrong word, did he screw up was this his punishment. He stepped forward before the room went black.

The candles flickered back and lit with a sickening green glow. And the room got heavy, so heavy everyone dropped to the floor. Impa growled and clawed at the floor trying to crawl to Link. Link gasped feeling like he the Goron on his chest. He looked about a bit hazy from the overly powerful magic crushing him to the floor. Soon the room filled with a ghastly chuckled as a black flame erupted in the center of the room and a old ragged woman with straw like white hair and grey skin walked out, covered in rags and cobwebs.

"Not nice to have a party with out inviting the head of your council." The woman choked out.

"Agababa!" Link gasped out seeing his old council teacher.

"You were not invited because you were kicked off the council." Impa tried to drag herself to Link still with little success.

"Silence, Sheikah trash." the old woman snapped and Impa let out a loud cry as she felt a forced come crushing down on to her.

"Impa!" Link cried out as he tried to get up.

"Servants should stay quiet," Agababa spoke out before lifting her hand which lifted Impa off the ground before flinging her across the room in to the wall then back to the other wall and let her go as she fell to the floor. "Better."

"You old hag." Link was fuming as he was finally to his feet leaning heavily on his sword like a cane to stay up. "I will kill you."

"Agababa? Old hag!" she groaned before clearing her throat and stood up straight. "Guess I do look like one, let me introduce my self properly then shall we."

She raised her hands up over her face as her skin softened and grew tight. She shifted and grew a few inches as her body slimmed down and the rags fell from her frame and she stood up straight. She had silvery skin that glittered and long flowing silky white hair. Her face was young beautiful, she was an image many men would be enthralled by. She opened her eyes, golden glittering orbs, and looked to Link over her thin pointed nose and high chiseled cheekbones. She smiled with full golden colored lips as her body was covered with a black silk loin cloth held on by gold chain, and crossover bra top. Gold bands decorated her arms and legs along with a gold jeweled gorget. She stood and walked over to Link, her bare feet padding the ground faintly.

"That's much better. You can call me Demonia." She bowed sarcastically before standing back up. "Come now my prince. I think we can come to an understanding." She smiled "You have something I want. And I know I have something you need."

"You have nothing I need." Link growled as he re positioned his foot and swung the sword in his hand at her to keep her away from him.

She growled and stepped back from the sword before darting forward grabbing the side of his head and forcing him to the floor. She slammed him down rather hard and held him down. The crown on his head bounced off and rolled away as he was pinned down. Looking around the room Link could see his people in fear of their lives, in pain from this woman's spell over them holding them down. He had to do something to protect them, to save them.

"Fine, I will take what I want, and remove your head in the process." The woman raised her hand over head and a blackened blade formed in her hand. "With that jewel in my hands, I will rule Hyrule. Long live the King"

She brought the blade down only to be thrown off link by a heavy force colliding with her. She tumbled forward before falling down a few steps. She grabbed a step and looked up to see an armorless Impa standing over Link. Impa was just in a tunic and pants, blood dripping from a wound on her head. With a scowl on her face Demonia got up carefully and narrowed her eyes.

"So you wish to die them so be it. I will kill you both!" Her hands stared to glow a sickening green as she powered up to attack.

"I don't think so" Impa roar and made rapid hand motions calling out an ancient tongue that Link could not place. "You can kill me but you will not kill my prince!"

Impa moved her hands up then down as a portal opened behind her and Link. Demonia charged and threw her hands forward. The portal started to pull Link in and all he could do was claw at the ground not to go though he still slide back being sucked in. Impa stumbled back and looked back to Link with a smiled to him.

"Run... please..."Impa gasped and dropped as Demonia held her heart in her hand.

Link screamed as the portal drew him in and closed on him leaving the last thing for him to see is his best friend slain before him. He black out as the portal pulled him from the castle to a new destination where he would be safe from Demonia.


End file.
